1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) module of the edge light system.
2. Description of the related art
Conventional LCD modules of the edge light system comprise a reflector 2 formed into a groove-shape so that a lamp with two sockets at both ends respectively is housed in the groove, as shown in FIGS. 11A and 11B. The reflector 2 is attached to a frame 3 after an opening of the groove has been aligned with an incidence surface of a light guide plate 1. A liquid crystal panel is disposed at the front side of the light guide plate 1, and a reflective sheet is disposed at the rear side of the light guide plate 1. A metal bezel having a rectangular opening is attached to the liquid crystal panel from a display surface side, thereby covering left, right, upper and lower ends of the display surface and the frame 3 side surface of the liquid crystal panel. The bezel is fastened onto the frame 3 side surface. Furthermore, the rear side of the LCD module is also covered with a plate.
Accordingly, when a lamp housed in the reflector 2 is replaced by a new one, screws are taken out so that the bezel and liquid crystal panel are detached, and then, the light guide plate 1 and reflector 2 need to be detached from the frame 3. More specifically, the LCD module needs to be completely disassembled for replacement of lamps.
The following are known techniques to cope with the aforesaid problem. JP-A-H10-339868 discloses a structure in which a reflector housing a lamp is provided with protrusions formed at a light emitting side and a light guide plate has engagement holes extending substantially perpendicularly to an incidence surface of the light guide plate. The protrusions are inserted into the respective engagement holes so that the reflector is held on the light guide plate. Furthermore, JP-A-H10-97806 and JP-A-H06-51293 each disclose structures in which a reflector is slid from a side opening of a LCD module so as to be detachably attachable.
However, the engagement holes are formed in the incidence surface of the light guide plate in the technique disclosed by JP-A-H10-339868. Accordingly, light incidence upon the light guide plate is reduced and there is a possibility that the incidence surface of the light guide plate may be damaged. In the technique disclosed by JP-A-H10-97806, the incidence surface of the light guide plate cannot be cleaned. In the technique disclosed by JP-A-H06-51293, the front of the sliding mechanism is opened and the rear of the sliding mechanism is covered by a holding case. Since such a sliding mechanism spoils the design of the module, the sliding mechanism is hidden from outside. As a result, a liquid crystal display device (LCD module) needs to be uninstalled from a base unit or apparatus in order that the incidence surface of the light guide plate may be cleaned.